


Happy birthday Kuro!

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Kuro, Brief moment for Hyde, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday to Kuro and Tsubaki!, M/M, New years!, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Top!Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Just a birthday fic for a birthday boi c;





	1. Everyone needs a little love~

It was that damn time of the year again. Presents, yelling, cheering, singing and most of all drinking. 

 

  
Kuro knew already that in his years of living alone in his own despair and self loathing wasted the years away. He doesn't remember the last time he celebrated anything. Much less his own birthday. To which he never told Mahiru, but somehow, he figured it out by the way he was dreading the new year. Or perhaps one of his siblings decided to tell him one thing he didn't bother to inform his Eve. It'll be bringing troubles nonetheless. 

 

  
But now Mahiru was being a secretive little brat, hiding things, setting up weird trinkets on the mantle of their apartment and evaded Kuro like the plague, giving him sweet smiles before he went off to do more redecorating from their Christmas party - to which the siblings and the Eve's that were of age drank too much and couldn't go home without help - the party was fine, however. The food was nice and Mahiru actually didn't patronize him more or less than two times that night. -He got a plushie of his cat form and he is little intimidated to admit he sleeps with it every night.- So now, all he did nowadays was watch his Eve work his ass off as he took Christmas ornaments off the tree and into boxes before setting up candles and other 'new years' type items you'd see anywhere to replace.   
  


 

To say the least, it's getting on his nerves the way Mahiru wouldn't look him in the eye.   
  


 

What is his sneaky and troublesome Eve hiding from him? He thought they agreed on no secrets? Fed up, Kuro breaks the silence.   
  


 

"Mahi, talk. Why are you avoiding me?" Kuro grunts out, clearly annoyed that his Eve didn't even ask for his help as he stumbles up a step ladder to reach the star on top of the tree - to which he's too small and watching him struggle with the topper off the tip of the tree made him feel bad so he did the job for him.- "Ku-Kuro? Ah..Thank you.." Mahiru thanked his Servamp gratefully, taking the star from his partner's hand to set it nicely down in the box full of sparkly tinsel and decorative ornaments, closing it up to be ready for next year. "I'm not avoiding you Kuro, just busy doing things. I'm sorry it seems that way though." Mahiru finally answers, but still deciding to not meet the red eyes that belong to his loving cat of a partner. Which Kuro doesn't believe that's the whole story at all. He tries again. "You didn't ask for my help to get the topper nor help put things away like you always do during holidays. Why is this one different? And look at me." Kuro orders answers, leaning down to tuck a pointer finger with his dominant hand to tilt his Eve's chin upwards to face him properly. Seeing the cinnamon eyes staring back at him waver just a fraction of a second gets him to worry just a bit.   
  


 

"I'm sorry Kuro, it's just I always did this alone before you and the others came.. Sure I have to forget the past and be more into the future.. but I can't help but notice how much things have changed for over a few months. It can get a person thinking, you know?" Mahiru explains, finally dropping his task to finally talk to his Servamp like he should've done in the first place. Kuro hums and nods, but there is something in those eyes that continue to keep secret however, he's not going to pry since he got what he wanted. Mahiru's attention. 

 

  
"An-Anyways... Could you help me a bit? There's still a few more things and we still have to take the tree out for trash pickup." Mahiru manages to ask, which also confirmed Kuro's suspicion. He's hiding something important and won't tell him. 

 

  
"Mahiru, there's something else isn't it? I thought you said to not keep secrets? But here you are, doing the opposite." Kuro deadpanned, frowning as he pulls his hand from his Eve's chin. Oh yeah, he forgot. They were dating.   
  


 

"There is something...But I wanna wait to ask you in a day .. Alright? It's fine and I'm fine Kuro, I promise! Now could you help get the tree?" Mahiru quickly voided the subject, getting up to take the box to a closet to where he kept the box of decorations within before. Keeping it safe. Sighing, Kuro did what he was asked and detached the trunk of the tree from the tree holder, manhandling - with his vampiric strength - it out the door and down the stairs to lean it against trash cans that still needs to picked up, leaving it and going back inside to see Mahiru standing in front of the tree holder and looking towards him in surprise once he walked back in, dusting himself of stray pine needles that fell off during the trip. "What? I took it out? What else you want from me?" Kuro eyes him, raising a brow in question for the look on his face. "I was going to help you carry it! I didn't think you could carry that down yourself!" Mahiru eyed him back, looking up and down his Servamp to find some hidden secret on him. "Mahiru, you're forgetting I'm a vampire again. I have strength that doubles. Are you calling me weak?" Kuro does a mocked expression of feigned offence with a hand covering his eyes as if he would cry. "NO! No, I mean of course not! You're not weak Kuro but I didn't think the tree would weigh literally nothing to you! And it's big! I thought you would need help getting it through the door- wait, how did you even manage that?" Mahiru explodes before settling down to a more curious state, eyeing the doorway - to which Kuro leans against - to said immortal, who uncovers his eyes to look at the doorway too. He didn't know how he did it either. "Nevermind, let's just clean up the needles and then drink something warm. Sounds like a plan?" Mahiru smiles, making Kuro walk away from the doorway to close it. It sounded perfect.   
  


 

\-------  
  
Once everything they did was finished, they finally decided it's time for a break, sitting at the dining table with mugs of frothy hot chocolate to warm them up, it was cold as balls so to speak.   
  


 

"I think that's it for today Kuro, my arms are aching...Thanks for helping." Mahiru smiles, setting down his empty mug on the table to directly look at said Servamp with the usual brightness he shows him, making Kuro's cheeks heat up slightly. The smile is too bright. "Ah..It was a pain but we got it done.. Rest for awhile, you overworked yourself." Kuro tells him with a wave of his hand, setting down his own empty mug next to his Eve's.   
  


 

"So.... Kuro, your birthday is tomorrow, why didn't you tell me?" Mahiru looks at him thin-lidded, clearly waiting for an explanation from his vampire boyfriend. Kuro sighs and rests his cheek against his palm, he was waiting for this. "Because it's troublesome. Why celebrate a birthday when you never wanted to be born in the first place-"   
  


 

"Kuro, I swear to whatever gods out there, if you keep saying that I'm going to have to teach you the brighter sides of life..by force." Mahiru squints, looking into the red abyss to study them for expressions, after all, his partner is always expressionless. "By force, huh? Like what?" Kuro challenges, raising a brow in question. "Tomorrow, for now we can rest for the party. And you will let us celebrate your birthday, are we clear?" Mahiru gets up, bending over to become face to face with Kuro, nose touching as he stares into Kuro's eyes for him to get his point. "Crystal... Now move back...too close." Kuro grumbles, moving a hand to push back his troublesome Eve for him to sit back down, however, Mahiru decides to surprise him with a chaste kiss onto his lips before he took the mugs to the sink to wash, grinning wildly as Kuro sat still in his seat.   
  


 

The vampire is still not used to being so loved.


	2. Loosen Up~ [Nsfw]

It was the most troublesome day of them all. His birthday.   
  
  


  
Kuro attempted to hide from his siblings and Eves who showed up for the new years party plus his birthday and it was getting difficult every second he stays in his cat form. Since he can be easily picked up and carried back to the noisy bunch by either Hyde or Mahiru himself. It was getting annoying quite fast.   
  
  


  
"Nii-san! Why don't you wanna celebrate with us?~ On your own birthday too! Come on stop running!" Hyde insists, grabbing the tiny kitty and forcing him to transform back into his human form, even going as far as to put a party hat on the fluffy blue hair that the Eldest is known for, to which Kuro grumbles in annoyance. "This is why I didn't want to celebrate it... So noisy.." Kuro complains, glaring to his very drunk fifth sibling in displeasure. "Oh come on Kuro, loosen up~" Mahiru grins, even though he is underaged to drink, he still decides to serve it to those who are of age to do so, a few being the Servamps, Licht and Mikuni. "Mahi, this is so annoying... and I don't drink.." Kuro squints at him, watching the teen take a sip of sparkling cider to feel more into the spirit of drinking something bubbly. "Kuro, just do it and I promise I'll reward you when everyone leaves. Sounds better?" Mahiru offers when he slides an alcoholic beverage in front of his folded arms, smiling at him in attempt to cheer the Servamp up just a slight bit. It works.   
  
  


  
"Fine.." Kuro finally sighs out, taking his drink to gulp it down until nothing lasts within the glass, getting a look from his Eve. "Oi, Kuro don't drink it so fast! You'll get dizzy!" Mahiru scolds, taking the empty glass from Kuro's hands to refill it, earning a shrug from Kuro in return, leaning back against his chair to stare back at Mahiru. "You told me to loosen up, so that's what I'm doing Mahi." Kuro tells him, taking his next drink Mahiru slid over to him. This time, drinking a bit slower for Mahiru's liking. "Not all things can be solved with alcohol Kuro!-"   
  
  


  
"Then why are you giving me them?" Kuro cuts him off with a cocked head to the side, already feeling the buzz the alcohol brings him. Mahiru looks at him wide eyed before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck from the nerves, laughing shyly. "Touche, you're right." Mahiru admits, sitting down next to Kuro to keep an eye out on his drinking. The teen didn't want him to over drink.   
  


  
  
But then two became three and three became ten and Mahiru had to excuse himself to take care of his drunk partner on the couch. The birthday vampire hadn't even had his cake yet and he's already struggling to stay awake till midnight.   
  
  


  
"Kuro, hey. Here, drink this." Mahiru offered, presenting a cold glass of water as he attempt to keep the vampire from passing out, lightly tapping the flushed face that belongs to his lover. Mahiru couldn't help but feel something possessive bubble up within him as he watches the his partner drink down the water in some sort of daze. Kuro was vulnerable and Mahiru almost felt tempted to violate him in front of his siblings and friends. He decides not to, instead he ushers Kuro to lay down, it was only 11:34pm, they had enough time for Kuro to grasp onto sanity.   
  
  


  
However, Mahiru ended up touching Kuro's chest and his hands decided not to move from there, roaming to take off the blue fluffy jacket that his partner never parted from, which Kuro helped by sitting up to wiggle out of it for Mahiru to take.   
  
  
  


Now since the jacket is out of the way, Mahiru can see the promininant muscles sticking out from under the thin black tank top he wears under his jacket. Distracted, Mahiru runs a hand to the middle of the clothed abdomen of his partner, feeling the dips and ridges of Kuro's body. It never seize to amaze him every time Mahiru stared upon his servamp's body.   
  
  


  
For someone that's lazy and addicted to ramen, Kuro sure knows how to keep an attractive toned body hidden from him under clothing. What a shame.   
  


  
  
"Mahi..? What are you doing..?" Kuro gruffly asked his Eve, watching his partner's hands roam his stomach, almost as if he's either searching for something or helping him. Either way, it got Mahiru to snap out of his reverie to look over to him with a blush of embarrassment. "Ku-Kuro! How are you feeling? You drank too much so I gave you some water. Do you feel sick at all?" Mahiru questioned in worry, moving his hands (sadly) to cup Kuro's face to take in the details of the red eyes staring back at him in confusion. "I'm fine.. I think the water and the rest helped. I can get up now." Kuro answered with a yawn, but he made no move to do such thing. Mahiru could tell there was something his Servamp wanted but Kuro seemed shy to ask for it. So to experiment, Mahiru lifts one of his hands from Kuro's cheek to rest it back on his clothed stomach.   
  


  
  
Kuro's small pleased groan shouldn't have turned him on so much than it did, flushing slightly, he started moving his hand in slow circles, hearing another pleased sound from the vampire. "Kuro...?" Mahiru blinked at him. (When did Kuro close his eyes and dropped his head back?)   
  
  


  
"Mm?" Kuro hummed, not bothering to open his eyes for even a split moment. "Uhm.. I want to do something with you when everyone leaves. Is that okay?" Mahiru asked, letting Kuro take his hand to move it under the cloth, allowing his Eve to feel more of him than he usually does. It sent a shiver down Mahiru's spine. He wanted to feel much more than just this. "Sure, what is it?" Kuro nodded, opening his eyes thinly to peer upon his partner who's using his second hand now to slide a bit further upwards from his abdomen, alighting sparks as well. "Do you trust me Kuro?" It wasn't a question, Mahiru should know too well of the answer.   
  
  


  
"Of course I do Mahi."   
  


 

Mahiru smiled and pulled closer to Kuro, lips almost meeting to speak three words.   
  
  


  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"   
  
\-------  
  


  
  
Eventually, everyone went home sometime after midnight, leaving Kuro and Mahiru to clean up a bit before dragging themselves to bed.   
  
  


  
It was then, did Mahiru get the time to start.   
  


  
  
"Kuro...You still awake?" Mahiru asked, hopeful that his partner didn't fall asleep too soon before he got to do what he wanted for so long. "Mmm...What is it Mahi?" Kuro replied, Mahiru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and decided to be bold and give Kuro a hint to what he wanted to do.   
  


  
  
Slowly, Mahiru slid his hand to grasp the inside of Kuro's left thigh, close as he can to his Servamp's crotch, getting Kuro's attention directed at him in question. "Mahiru?" Kuro looked at him, skeptical. "Kuro.. You don't have to...but can I uh.. you know.." Mahiru hesitates to meet Kuro's eyes for an answer that lie within them. Kuro is a work of art, many people could see that when they walk together to the store. Their eyes can tell no lies as they look at Kuro up and down, practically declothing him on the spot. Mahiru cannot allow that, Kuro is his and he is Kuros' and that's what it's going to be until they part in death. Squeezing the limb, he turns to Kuro's questionable gaze, piecing it together before he flushes, nodding nervously. Mahiru took the time to straddle the other, sliding his hands up Kuro's body as he gets situated on his back. Kuro grunts softly when Mahiru trails his hands to his chest, purposely messing with the buds there to get him going. "Kuro, I wanted to do this a few weeks after we started dating..Is-Is it okay to uh...let me strip you first?" Mahiru asked, lowering his hands to tug lightly on the red belt on Kuro's pants for an indication in where he would like to get started at. "Mahi, why are you so nervous when you're the one topping me? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" Kuro arched a brow, but nodding nonetheless to answer his Eve, watching Mahiru immediately unbuckle the belt and slide it through the loops, dropping it over the edge of the bed to who-knows-where. Mahiru was twitchy, but for a different reason.   
  


  
"Because I don't want to hurt you Kuro! And this is my first time and no doubt yours too and I want this to be perfect! It's that simple!" Mahiru huffed, unbuttoning Kuro's pants next and slipping them down his long beautifully pale legs, dropping them to meet the red belt. "Jeez... Okay I get it. You don't have to be gentle. Show me what you want Mahi, because I want what you want." Kuro told him matter-of-factly, even swallowing up his pride to let Mahiru strip him bare as the day he was born. Mahiru following behind as he strips himself to match his bare partner, moving to position himself between the vampire's legs. "Are you sure Kuro? I don't want to hurt you and I know this will.." Mahiru frowns, looking over to the side table where the lube hides in before he continued. "It'll hurt if you don't know what you're doing, and at first, it's suppose to hurt. So I'm sure Mahi. I trust you so trust me when I say this: You won't hurt me and I won't regret this and we both love each other. Now get going already before we freeze to death." Kuro grumbled the last bit under his breath. Mahiru didn't waste another second once he had heard. Kuro wanted him to dive into his desires and he's willing to do so even when there's going to be pain. Kuro is right though, they love each other too much for this to happen and thinking simply, it has to be him who should show his partner how much he means to him, right?   
  


 

"You're right, sorry Kuro for the wait." Mahiru smiled confidently, leaning over his partner to open the drawer of the side table to get the small clear bottle of liquid, popping the cap and spreading the liquid over his fingers to be sure they are coated and warmed before he properly began the preparation. "Okay Kuro, try to relax, I don't want this to hurt you." Mahiru tells him, looking up to meet red trained on his own eyes, a look of full trust adorned on his face as he nods. Once Mahiru deems Kuro ready, he slowly eases a finger into the tight entrance, listening for any pained noises as he sinks his first finger to the knuckle, earning a groan once he stops to let Kuro adjust to the digit. "Okay?" Mahiru checks, moving up to take in the look on Kuro for permission to move. "Mahi, I told you not to worry..but yes, go ahead." Kuro grunts, flopping his head on the pillow when the finger starts moving slowly, testing the motion on what would feel good of sorts until Mahiru reaches a specific place.   
  


 

"Mahi-!" Kuro gasps, back arching just a tad in surprise, making Mahiru stop for a fraction until he figured out that it wasn't from pain but from pleasure. Humming, Mahiru continues to constantly hit that bundle of nerves, enjoying the desperate sounds that slip from the usually quiet and collected vampire. It gave him the confidence to enter not only one digit but two then three with time, earning pleas for Mahiru to hurry up already. "Alright, I think that should be good." Mahiru says, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up to where he could thrust into Kuro with little difficulty. "You okay Kuro?" Mahiru asks, caressing Kuro's face with his clean hand. "Ye-Yeah.." Kuro replies breathlessly, already sweating from the time Mahiru took to prepare him for what's to come, he felt too hot and it was getting annoying on how the sweat on his forehead kept getting into his eyes. "Okay." Mahiru nods, satisfied with Kuro's answer. Taking his time to push in slow, inch by merciless inch until he bottoms out. Both sighing once Mahiru stops to allow Kuro time to get used to the feeling of something within him.   
  


  
Testing the position, Kuro moves a leg over Mahiru's waist to push him further inside, groaning at the movement while Mahiru lets out a deep breath he was holding. "Move." Kuro tells him, and Mahiru does. Moving out so the tip of his cock is left inside before pushing in all the way, drawing out a quiet moan from the vampire. "Mahi..Don't hold back on me." Kuro tells Mahiru, lifting his other leg to meet his other around the Eve's waist, letting the other gain a better angle. "Are you sure, Kuro? Are you in any pain?" Mahiru implores, resting his hands on Kuro's cheeks for the vampire to look at him. Mahiru needed to make sure Kuro knows what he's asking for. "Just do it Mahi.." Kuro breathed, biting the inside of his cheek to stay quiet as best as he could. Mahiru decides to give in, picking up the pace of his thrusts and gripping onto the lithe hips for some sort of hand hold. Kuro couldn't stop the noises that slipped through, it was a whole new experience and with the way Mahiru slammed into him with purpose against his prostate made him want to cry out. For someone so innocent as Mahiru, he was almost surprise on how he knows about something as dirty as having sex. But then again, Mahiru isn't dumb as he thought, he knows what he's dealing with and with a hand trailing down to pump his own member to match the thrusts of Mahiru's hips, it made the old vampires' mind go blank. How did Mahiru know all his good spots?   
  
  


"Ku-Kuro-! I'm close-!" Mahiru grunts out, speeding up and all sense of rythem died along with Kuro's need to care what the cleanup will become. A moan was all Kuro was able to get out, Mahiru kept trailing his lips and teeth over his neck, biting and suckling and possibly leaving purple dots behind, but Kuro didn't have it in him to give a damn. He was so damn close and he could tell Mahiru was too. With the jerky movements and the hand on his left hip tensing up and leaving red marks from where he dug his fingernails, he was close to exploding. "Go ah-ahead Mahi.." Kuro moaned, clutching the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut, he wanted to cum with Mahiru at the same time, but it was becoming difficult at every twist and pull at the base of his cock. This time, he did cry out though, taking a deep breath and letting out with a shout. Spilling himself on Mahiru's stomach, Mahiru following behind with one last rough push to the hilt, attempting to get as deep as he could till he coated the inside with white.   
  
  


  
Once their highs were sated, Mahiru finally deemed it a good idea to seperate. Pulling out of Kuro with shiver. Kuro was right, it was cold in this room. "You okay, Kuro-" Mahiru cut himself off, squinting in the dark to see that Kuro is still with leveled breathing. Sighing with a smile, he tucked himself next to Kuro's body, pulling the covers over their shoulders to keep them warm. They'll just clean up tomorrow, but for now. Mahiru wants this memory to stick inside his mind forever. If Kuro didn't want to make the first move, it had to be him right?   
  


  
Chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to Kuro's lips, Mahiru followed his partner into slumber. They're preparing to feel gross and weak, but they can't really complain now, can they?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing Bottom!Kuro but I still like it xd HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO AND TSUBAKI IN LIKE IDK 27 HOURS?

**Author's Note:**

> o3o~


End file.
